1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to exercise bicycles and, more particularly, to a motorized, passive exercise bicycle adapted for use by paraplegic or quadraplegic people, as well as geriatrics or other individuals with reduced leg use function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People who have suffered spinal cord injuries and are paralyzed, or who have otherwise lost or suffered decreased use of their legs frequently require extensive physical therapy and expensive equipment to treat or prevent atrophy and spasms of the leg muscles and swelling of the legs. Heretofore, devices have been developed to treat these problems in such individuals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,174, issued to Madison, describes an exercise unit for paraplegic individuals. The Madison unit comprises motor driven pedals attached to a drive train carried upon a beam which travels under and is attached to a chair. Being a combination of chair and exerciser, the device to Madison requires that the user move from a bed or ordinary chair, wheeled or otherwise, to the chair of the device. That is, a wheelchair-bound patient cannot simply roll up to the machine and access it from his own chair. Furthermore, transfer of the user to the exercise device may require trained assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,502 to Peters reveals an exerciser for disabled persons. The Peters device permits exercising of both arms and legs simultaneously, but comprises a very complex machine which is entirely enclosed in a housing, the upper portion of which housing telescopes into the lower portion thereof. The Peters device discloses a complex linkage system which includes a speed reducer which is enclosed within the housing, and thus is inaccessible by the operator. Furthermore, it requires that the user roll in a wheelchair entirely onto a platform which supports the device. In such position the weight of the user acts to stabilize the machine. The controls of the Peters exerciser 6, 7, 8 are placed on the extreme front of the machine and thus are not easily accessible to the user.
Consequently, the prior art structures relating to exercise devices for disabled individuals are both complicated and expensive, as well as being very difficult for the individual alone to use. Ordinarily, such machines require that an attendant be present to assist the patient, rather than permitting the patient to approach the machine and exercise relatively independently.